Object Show Characters Meet Blue’s Clues Part 2
Transcript *Leafy: A clue, a clue! *Joe: You think Steve should bring his shoes to college? *Steve: No, I'm gonna bring my shoes. *Lightbulb: No, a clue! *Boombox: Wow! There's a clue! *Ice Cream: On those numbers. *Joe: We need our handy dandy... *Party Hat: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook. Right. I get to use my notebook for the first time. So, numbers. So let's draw a five, a three, and a seven. There, we have some numbers. *Lego: So, our first clue is numbers. *Joe: What could Blue want Steve to bring to college, with numbers? *Carrot: I think we should count to ten. *Joe: Maybe. *Steve: But I think we better find two more clues. *Joe: Okay! *Skittle: Hi, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: Joe, we need you to help us get ready for the party. *Joe: Oh, right. Later on, we're going to have a surprise goodbye party for Steve. *All: Wow! *Joe: Don't tell him, okay? *Milky: We promise, Joe. *Mr. Salt: Joe, come on. *All: Shh! *Steve: Where's Joe? *Camera: We don't know. *Steve: Oh well. I guess we'll just tell him, if we found a clue. *Blue: (Barking) *Hearty: It sounds like Blue. Come on. *(Blue skidooing) *Feather: Wow! Blue just skidooed. *Steve: In the picture of college. Do you all wanna see what college is like? *All: Yeah! *Bowling Ball: Let's go! *Steve: ��Blue skidoo, we can too!�� *(All skidooing) *Watermelon: Wow! *Lemon: This is amazing! *Carrot: Look at this! *Steve: It's college. Isn't that a big school? *Ice Cream: This is amazing! *Steve: Look at all the buildings! That's the library, that's the door metory, where I'll sleep every night, and that's the cafeteria, where I'll eat breakfast. *Boombox: Blue found another building. *Lego: Let's follow her. *Steve: Oh, this is the classroom building. *Lightbulb: Let's look inside. *Steve: This is where I'll go to classes and learn all sourts of new things. *Leafy: Let's look at the classrooms. *Steve: What do you think I'll learn about in this classroom? *Party Hat: Oh, I know, outer space. *Skittle: That's right, Party Hat. *Steve: Oh, outer space, yeah. Look at the sun, and the moon, and the stars. I love outer space. I'm taking the outer space class. *Camera: Let's look at other classes. *Steve: What do you think I'll learn about in this classroom? *Camera: Music! *Hearty: Yeah! *Window: Right, Camera. *Steve: Yeah, music. Look at all the musical instruments and the musical notes on the board. I Love music. I'm taking the music class. *Watermelon: Let's look at others. *Steve: Wow! There are so many classes to learn about in college, science, computers, music, art. *Feather: You are great at looking at classrooms in college. *Blue: (Barking) *(Blue and all of the characters skidooing back home) *Steve: Wow! I'm so glad you all had to see college. *Milky: A clue, a clue! *Steve: Oh, you think, one day, you all would remember me? *Lemon: Steve, there's a clue. *Steve: Oh, there's a clue. *Bowling Ball: Hey, Joe! *Joe: You all found a clue. *Boombox: Yeah! *Joe: Oh. *Lego: There's a clue. *Leafy: On these buttons. *Joe: Our second clue. Let's put it in our handy dandy... *Lightbulb: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook. Right. So, buttons. So we'll draw the tops on the buttons like this, lines down and around from the bottom, and little lines for the corners. There, buttons. *Ice Cream: So our first clue was numbers. *Carrot: And now our second clue is buttons. *Joe: So what could Blue want Steve to bring to college, with numbers and buttons? *Skittle: Oh, maybe Steve can type to count the numbers with buttons. *Joe: Good idea! *Steve: But, I think we better find our last clue. Come on. *Mr. Salt: Joe, we need your help again! *Joe: Oh, we're almost ready for Steve's surprise party. *Window: Yeah! *Joe: I'll let you all know when it's time. *Watermelon: Okay, Joe. *Steve: Time? Time for what? *Feather: Steve, it's tme for mailtime. *Steve: Oh, it's mailtime. *Hearty: Let's go! *Steve: ��Here's the mail, it Never fails. It makes me wanna wag my tail, when it comes I wanna wail,�� *All: ��MAIL!!!�� *Mailbox: Hi, Steve! Hi, object show characters! Here's your letter. *Camera: Thanks, Mailbox. *Steve: Thanks. *Mailbox: Your welcome and I'll see you later at the surpi... ooh, uh, oops! *Steve: At the what? *Mailbox: Oh, uh, nothing. Bye, Steve. *Bowling Ball: Bye, Mailbox. *Steve: Bye. We just got a letter. *(Song Starts) *Steve: ��We just got a letter, we just got a letter, we just got a letter. I wonder who it's from?�� *Lego: It's a letter from our friends. *All: Good luck at college. *Girl: We'll miss you! *Boy: Don't forget to write. *Girl: Your going to do well at college. *Boy: Thanks for being my friend. *Girl: Don't forget your handy dandy notebook. *Boy: I think I wanna go to college one day. *Boy: Bye! *Girl: Bye, Steve! *Boy: I'll miss you, Steve. *Girl and Boy (Whispering): Bye, Steve. *Boy: Bye! *Boy: Good luck! *All: BYE STEVE!!!! *Steve: Bye! *Milky: Bye! *Carrot: That was a great letter. *Steve: You know, I think I'm gonna take this letter to college. I'll go put it in my suitcase. *Lemon: Hi, Joe. You're back. *Joe: It's almost time for Steve's surprise party. Come look! *All: Wow! *Watermelon: Fantastic, Joe. *Joe: Look at all these decorations. Look, we made this card, and there's music. *Boombox: Can we hear it? *Joe: Listen! *(Ringing) *Camera: A clue, a clue. *Joe: Yeah, that's not the music. *Ice Cream: There's a clue. *Joe: There's a clue, on this, ringing sound. Listen. *(Ringing) *Hearty: Wow! *Window: I guess our clue is a ringing Sound. *Joe: We need our handy dandy... *Lightbulb: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook. Right. So, a Ringing Sound. Let's draw some curved lines like this, to help us think of this ringing sound. *Lego: Do you know what this means? *Skittle: We have all three clues to help figure out what Blue wants steve to bring to college! *Joe: Where do we sit to figure this out? *Leafy: The thinking chair! *Joe: The thinking chair. Yeah. Let's figure it out. Then, we can really surprise Steve at the surprise party. *Lemon: Let's go! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Objects Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas